Drop the Mambo
"Drop the Mambo" by Diva Carmina is featured on Just Dance 2016''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFvwMj6qocw and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer Although played by a man, the character is a woman. She wears a heavily fruit-designed outfit in yellow, orange and pink. It consists of a large hat, a bra top with short sleeves, a skirt with a paper fan, pink leggings, and pink platform heels. Background The background consists outlines of pineapples, bananas, and apples. There are also palm trees around the dancer. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine. '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: Shake your hands and lower your head backwards, as if you are singing. Gold Move 3: Throw your hands back and stomp your left foot twice. DTM GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 DTM GM In-game.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 In-game DTM GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 DTM GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Bend over and scoop your arms. ([[Born This Way|''Born This Way (Nerd Version)]]) 'Gold Move 3: '''Put your arms forward and shake your hips. (I Gotta Feeling) BornThisWayAltGM1Extraction.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 IGF GM1 P.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup ''Drop the Mambo has a Mashup with the theme '''Don't Touch, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojocoins. It features male dancers with the "fabulous" factor. Dancers (no repeats) *''Bad Romance'' (Official Choreography) (JD2015) *''Born This Way'' (Nerd Version) (JD2016) GM1 GM2 *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (JD2015) *''Gentleman'' (JD2014) *''Sexy And I Know It (''JD2014) *''I Gotta Feeling'' (JD2016) GM3 Appearances in Mashups Drop the Mambo is featured in the following Mashups: * All About That Bass (Divas) * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * ''Teacher'' (Costume Party) * Want To Want Me Dance Quests Drop the Mambo appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Ice Cream Trivia *This is the first known dancer played by a man, but portrayed as a woman. As stated in the Behind the Track interview, the character was originally planned to be portrayed by an actual female dancer, but Mehdi's energy while coaching the dancer in question was what made the developers in-charge of the routine change their minds and have him as the dancer instead. *The menu square and coach selection screen for this song show that the dancer does not have makeup on. However, the coach has makeup on in the actual routine. **The same thing happened with P2 in Born This Way’s square. * The fankit pack uploaded by Ubisoft on the official Just Dance ''website shows that the pictogram representing Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 is named ''lafolle_sh, which can have two inappropriate meanings: ** Folle means crazy in French, but it can also translate to fa**ot. ** La follé translates to I f***ed her in Spanish. * As of January 28, 2016 until further notice, Drop the Mambo is free on Just Dance Now in celebration of Mardi Gras. * In Just Dance Now, the routine starts as soon as the loading screen fades away. Gallery Drop the mambo HD Square Real.png|''Drop the Mambo'' 00000287.jpg|''Drop the Mambo'' (Mashup) DTM In-menu.gif|''Drop the Mambo'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Electromambo cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Electromambo cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 275.png|Avatar Golden_Drop the Mambo.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Drop the Mambo.png|Diamond avatar droptahtcoach.png|Coach extraction electro mambo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Beta pictogram 7.png|Unused Pictogram 1 Beta pictogram 8.png|Unused Pictogram 2 ElectroMambobackground.png|Background Videos Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - Drop The Mambo by Diva Carmina Just Dance 2016 - Drop The Mambo - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Drop The Mambo (MASHUP) Drop The Mambo - Diva Carmina Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs under 3 minutes